The end is the beginning
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: anabell and william are best friends and love each other very much. Problem is that they live in different cities, though that isnt going to break them up. Though what will happen when something happens to one of them. Will they brek up?, read to find out
1. Chapter 1

In a land far away, one very different from ours, there lived the creatures of the night, the ones that cause us fear for hours. These "fairy tale creatures" are not as they seem, though haunted and fearful they make your dreams. Some of them are as we think them to be, but when you look at the majority, they have lives and have feelings just like we do, so don't be too fast to judge, they might just want to meet you. Not eat you, I doubt they'll do that, they want about just as much as that old black cat. So now that I have explained this to you, let's go take a look at what they will do, when a human is dying but doesn't know it. How will this young one handle this change, when her life just got back on track, what a shame it will be when she finds out the hard way, about this new life that she can choose to make either a party or hell, it depends all on her, but its gonna be hard for her to endure, the pain of the loss of her dear friend, though it is he who will be mourning her death and her end. though what will he say when he finds out the secret, of what has really happened to her, be it she died and didn't return to the heavens or she is not coming back no matter what the situation is. Now I probably have said too much already, so I'll just tell you the story, now you better get ready. What these children will find out might give you a fright, when it comes to going out on Halloween night. So sit back and sit tight for a story that will bring you frightening delight.


	2. Not enough

Annabell sat at her computer, waiting for her best and most loved friend to answer her back. She had just been dumped and really needed someone to talk to. William messaged back saying "its alright if you ever need someone to talk to im here, besides, what are best friends for? :)" Annabell smiled as she expected him to say something like that and replied "thanks so much!, I dont know what else best friends are for. but you know your the only person on earth I trust and love now, and I'm not sure you still like me like that, so therefor i know that what will make me feel fully better probibly will never happen" she sent her message and William wrote back, his words were "are you kidding!?, of course i still like you like that! and if your asking me out i gladly accept. It doesnt matter if we are so far apart, we can find a way to make things work. no matter what you cant stop love!"

Annabell was so happy to see him say that, that she was crying and laughing at the same time. Just then though Annabell's mother called her from upstairs "Annabell!, time to go!, were going halloween shopping!" Annabell didnt want to leave but she did want to get her halloween costume, so she said good bye to William and went off to go with her mother.

**..........................down in the land of halloween town...................................**

Jack was bussier then ever getting ready for halloween "Jack!" he heard one of the witches call after him as he walked through the streets down to town hall to meet the mayor, he turned around and answered her call "yes, do you need something?" the witch replied "yes Jack I do, we are out of frogs breath and the Dr. doesnt have any leaft, do you think if you have some time you could help us find some?" Jack anwered "absolutly, but right now I have a meeting to be at so I must be moving along now" and without annother word he turned around and went to meet the mayor at town hall.

**once in town hall**

Jack was talking with the mayor about halloween and recent problems they have been having.

"oh! and another thing Jack, werewolf has just not been himself latly, I dont know whats wrong with him, but he does keep telling me one thing that is quite true" Jack said to the mayor "and what would that be mayor?" the mayor just went on with what he was saying "that would be, Jack, that there is only one werewolf in our town! it is hard for him to keep up with his duties and there arent enough even if he was, plus, Jack, I do beleive, that he is getting rather lonly being by himself all the time" Jack thought about what the mayor said and knew it was true, he then replied "thank you for bringing that to my attention mayor, I will look in to getting another werewolf or a few, but for now i have to go meet sally down by the pumpkin patch, she said she would make me a new siut" the mayor understood and nodded as Jakc walked out of town hall and towards the pumpkin patch.


	3. Author's Note

**_sorry everybody but this is not an actual chapter..i just noticed that i am not geting that many views for this story and the people who are reading it are not reviewing..so what i ask of you is to please start reviewing!!!...i will not update till i get a few more reviews and i have this whole story planned out in my head so it can go fast or slow its your choice..just remember to make that choice before i change the way the story goes (and i dont want to do that because i like my originaal plan the only reason i would change it is if i forget what i was going to write and the thing i replace it with takes me down a different road and then that changes the whole story!, and i reay dont wan to do that so please review!!!)_**


	4. uh oh

at home William was doing a school project, He was also on facebook talking to his "best friend" Anabell. A week had passed since their last chat when Anabell went to get her halloween costume and she had been going through alot of troubles, and as usual, came to William for help. It hadnt been to long now of talking and all ready Anabell's mood was rising just from talking about their past and how they were both bullied and how they both used to bite people, and hurt people who wronged them or made them upset. They were both so glad that they had someone to talk to about these things, and were happy they had found someone who they could be with and not feel as if they are so different. This chat went on until they both had to go, they said their goodbyes and left.

William started to head to the kitchen to help his mother with supper. "mom?" William asked while he was chopping some carrots for the soup "yes" his mother replied, only looking over her shoulder for a slight second, "I was thinking-" William began, earning a "mmmhhhmmm" from his mother, he continued "I have this friend, but she lives in a different city, i was wondering if maybe, just maybe, we could go visit her if it is alright with her parents?"

"I dont know dear, it depends on when we go and whre she lives" his mother sad, "she lives in lindsay, only 2 hours away (not my actual city, you dont think im stupid do ya?) his mother sighed "well I'll see if we can make it fit our schedule, but i dont know if it is going to work out" that was all she needed to say "yay!, thanks mom!" William shouted, then it was back to making supper and the usual rutine after that.

where as back with Anabell things werent going that smoothly.

"gheuwdoisdhfsfnx aaaaaahhhiiiiaahhhh" her sister started to screech in her ear "would you shut up!!!!..i swear to God your so annoying!!" all her sister did was screech even louder, Anabell couldnt take it anymore, it was just to much. What she did was she took her pen that was in her hand (she had been trying to do her homework) and she started slamming the thing against her forhead, she then screamed "if I start bleeding because you wont shut the hell up!!, I'm going to kill someone!!!!" her sister ran away and Anabell went to look in the mirror, finding a hole bunch of big red dots all over her forhead (and she wasnt using a red pen) "God f#$ing da$# it!!" she cursed. As soon as she did that her father walked into the room "shut up! , learn to controll your da$# temper!. calm down you little b!%ch!" Anabell retorted , yelling back and the top of her lungs "why dont you f^!$*ing make me!!?, you f^!$*ig moron!"

Anabell then stormed down to her room and shut and locked the door, she could still hear her father yelling at her, though most people couldnt. Anabell hd naturally advanced senses, she could hear, see, smell, and overall sense (as in the 6th sense) so much bette then any regular person. She was human, but at heart she was a werewolf, and nobody could take that part of her away no matter how hard they tried.

she could still hear the shouts now coming from her mother and father, they were insulting her, calling her bad names and cursing at her behavior, she couldnt take it anymore, there was nothing to take out hr anger on and no weapons for her to take it out on herself with, in the past she had tried clawing at her face and ended up tearing her skin off, but all that brought to her was more hatred from her parents. All she could do now was sit and wail, she bawled her eyes out, crying out in pain, the shouts coming from her mouth sounding more like howles of a wolf. This stress wasnt only bad for her health, but the one thing nobody, including Anabell realized, and that was the fact that this stress was slowly, yet effectivly, killing Anabell, righ, from, the heart.

of course there is always one person that will know about these things. One of the witches was watching Anabell through her crystal ball after stumbling over her by casting the wrong spell, and she had noticed exactly what was happening to Anabell, the heart, the being a werewolf at heart, everything. The witch said to herself "I must go tell jack about this!" and she ran off to tell jack the whole story.

* * *

**_thank you so much to the people who did review i love it so much. the cherecter Anabell is supossed to be me and William is my best friend, this is our story, twisted up, but one thing, my name is not Anabell that is a made up name because i already have another OC by my real name in my story for kung fu panda called cranes nephew, so i made up a different name. and sorry if there are any words that are jubled together or that arent a complete word, my stupid keyboard is a peice of junk ..anyway..read & review!!.._**


End file.
